


A Time to Play

by ladyroxanne21



Series: H/D/G Triad [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Kink, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco has a two month Holiday between the end of his Healer Training and his official Residency. To celebrate, the trio books a large and secluded hobby farm in the middle of nowhere for some seriously fun roleplaying kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this entire part, the trio is *dedicated* to not breaking character. Thus, even in their heads, they refer to themselves and each other by their character :-)
> 
> At the beginning, Draco's character is a traveler (a stranger) just passing by.  
> Harry and Ginny's characters are married even though they aren't :-)
> 
> This is basically smut from beginning to end, lol :-D

*Ginny's POV*

The sun was just too hot at this time of day, so I carelessly tied a light wrap around my naked waist and climbed a tree so that I could relax and be protected from the greedy rays of the sun. Summer was my favorite time of year because all the rush of spring planting was over and the rush of fall harvest was yet to come. This meant that I had a few moments here and there to just relax and enjoy the sun.

As I sat contemplating my life and how it was surprisingly better than I had imagined it would be, my attention wandered and I think I nearly fell asleep. Not too long after that, I heard a noise that demanded my full attention. I absently scratched an itch on my full breasts as I watched a man I had never seen before ride into the clearing. He looked around very thoroughly to see if there was anyone around, but even so, he didn't spot me in the tree.

Deciding that he was alone, he grinned happily as he dismounted his horse. The horse was given permission to graze as the man stripped down and took advantage of the pond. He washed up joyously, clearly delighted to find a place where he could stop to wash up and rest for a bit.

I watched him with only mild interest at first. He was a stranger to me; a traveler simply passing through the area on his way to who knew where. I was more surprised that he had managed to find my secluded pond than anything.

As for his body, it was nice to look at, but not any better than my husband's. My husband made it a point to keep in excellent shape, and so I was actually quite spoiled when it came to having a handsome and virile man between my legs. That said, this man was no loser when it came to looks. He had an athletic look that was made even better by his white blond hair and almost God-like features.

The longer I watched him revel in the water of the pond, the more I actually wished that I could run my hands all over his body. I wanted to massage him and touch him everywhere. I wanted to lick him even as I asked why he was here and where he was going.

When he got out of the pond and lay on the grass under a tree to dry off and nap, I told myself to secretly get out of the tree and leave him alone, but the sun was shining on him in a way that made him look glorious! He closed his eyes and fell asleep – as far as I could tell – but his dreams HAD to be erotic, because his shaft was clearly rising to the occasion. It was a bit thinner and a little shorter than my husband, but this was perfect because my husband was massive and occasionally hurt me when he got overzealous.

I slowly slipped from the tree to the ground, and then untied my wrap and let it fall onto the grass. My naked body felt wonderful as I stretched. The sun caressed me like a jealous lover. One hand quickly proved that I was quite wet – obviously effected by the show he had just given me.

I silently walked over to him, but rather than run my hands all over him like I originally wanted, I simply straddled him and guided his shaft inside me. He made a noise of surprise, and I have to wonder if he was torn between keeping his eyes shut to enjoy the dream as long as possible, or opening them to see if this was really happening.

I gently rubbed my pleasure center as I rode him, moaning softly as the pleasure slowly spread throughout my entire body. I _loved_ this feeling! It was a bit like lava rolling over me; a powerful force that took its time but never failed to consume me completely.

He clearly enjoyed this too because he gripped my hips in his hands and held on tight as he moaned and groaned in bliss. He also thrust the best he could considering that he was on his back under me. His effort was just the right touch to eventually set me off, but I enjoyed a good three quarters of an hour before that happened. However, when I did finally reach my climax, it shook me to my core, making it necessary for him to hold me steady so that I didn't fall off him before I was done.

I panted heavily, exhaling numerous sighs of pleasure for a few moments before I was ready to move. Knowing that I had wasted far more time than I had planned to, I simply smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and then stood up. Without a word, I walked back over to my wrap, tied it around my waist, and then began the good 15 minute trip home.

A prickling along my spine prompted me to look back at him. He was watching me leave in astonishment. I'm sure he couldn't decide whether or not I was real, and if so, what if anything he should do now. I waved to him, and then finished my trek home. As far as I know, he eventually resumed his journey. I wonder if I'll ever see him again? Maybe on his return trip? Who knows?

In any case, this was long going to be one of my best memories.

 

*****

 

*Draco's POV*

Was it all just a dream? I mean what are the chances that a woman would  _actually_ have sex with a complete stranger, and then just walk away? Without saying a word!

My horse whinnied as if laughing at me. With a sigh of frustration, I cast all thoughts of the woman aside and gathered my clothes up so I could get dressed. I needed to get a move on it if I wanted to find something to eat before night fell.

As a traveler, I had started out with full pockets and a devil may care attitude, but the longer it took to reach my destination, the less fun it was to keep going. Why oh why did my father feel that wandering the Kingdom for a year made for a better – more savvy – Lord? I shuddered to think of how I was going to survive the winter!

Maybe if I was lucky, I could find some place to work for a while to build up my finances again. Then I could possibly afford to spend the winter in a nice cozy inn before returning home and claiming that I'd done exactly as expected. It's not like my father would know the difference... unless he was spying on me... I would not put it past him.

I got back on my horse, left the clearing, and resumed my journey. Biting my lip in thought, I stared over my shoulder in the direction of the secluded pond. I'd had plenty of warm and willing partners in my bed before, but never in my life had I ever  _dreamed_ that a woman would just walk up and take a ride as casually as if she was shaking my hand in greeting. I really think I must have dreamt the whole thing...

The dirt road I was following continued until I saw a sign that informed me that it was likely a full day before I got to the next town, but that the local Lord lived off the right hand fork in the road. With a sigh, I figured that I might have an easier time if I stopped in for a visit. After all, chances were good that I had met the Lord at some point during a visit to the Palace. A good 90 percent of the nobility attended the yearly summer fire festival that marked the first of the harvest rites. My father – who was sort of a kiss ass when it came to ingratiating himself with the King – had made sure that I hobnobbed with all the best Lords; in his opinion.

It took surprisingly longer than I would have thought, but eventually, I arrived in the main courtyard of the local Lord's sprawling manor. A look around made me shake my head in amusement as I realized that I had basically traveled in one big circle that nearly brought me back to the pond I had started at. I mean I couldn't even see it from here, but if my sense of direction was right, then it had to be right over there, about a 15 minute walk from here.

The Lord emerged from his manor with a frown. He was clearly lost in thought, and walked toward the stables, muttering under his breath. I wondered if he was planning to go somewhere.

“I don't _think_ I left that harness in the stables,” he murmured just barely audibly. “I was sure it was in my bedroom somewhere...”

I scratched my head and wondered why he would have a harness in his bedroom, but then I shrugged it off, figuring that maybe he was repairing it or something. My horse whinnied impatiently, calling his attention to me. He stopped short and studied me with a thoughtful expression.

“You there, my good man!” He called out. “You look like a traveler in need of a place to stay for the night. If you'd be willing to do me a favor, I'd be happy to let you stay here. Maybe even for a couple of days!”

I grinned, extremely happy to hear that. “Name it! If it's something I can do, I'd be glad to help you out.”

He chuckled a bit wryly, his vivid green eyes flashing with mirth. “Oh... I'm certain that unless you have suffered an unspeakable tragedy, you'll be more than capable of this. Come on, I'll show you what I need done.”

I followed him curiously, relieved when a boy ran out of the stables to take charge of my horse now that I had abandoned him.

“I'm Draco, the only son of Earl and Countess Blackwood,” I introduced. Strangely, this might be one of the very few Lords I hadn't already met.

“I'll try not to hold that against you!” He stated with a hearty laugh as he pounded me on the back a couple times. “Earl Blackwood once accused me of being the worst kind of scoundrel to walk the Earth, and since I roared out that he was brown noser with a stick up his arse before I could think to stop myself, I was more or less disinvited from the palace for the foreseeable future."

I could not help but roar with laughter at that. Just picturing the look on my father's face during the argument was enough to make me hold my sides and howl. Gods! I  _wish_ I had seen that in person!

“Ha! I _knew_ there was a reason to like you!” He informed me with an approving grin. “I'm Harry, Lord of Ashcroft. I'm only a Lord – not a Count or Earl or anything like that – so I guess that in the grand scheme of things, I'm barely considered better than a commoner. But just look! My estate is a rich little jewel in the middle of nowhere. A hidden paradise – if you will.”

I nodded in agreement. “So... what's this favor you need me to do?”

“Punish my wife,” he stated with a grin. “She hasn't been naughty _at all_ in days, and so I need to remind her just exactly how I expect her to behave.”

“Wait, what?” I asked incredulously, certain that I couldn't have heard that right.

“Your straight laced father called me a scoundrel, right? Well he was absolutely correct. Come, I'll show you!”

I didn't really have an option to refuse at this point because we had actually arrived in front of a door that he now opened to reveal a woman tied to herself in an uncomfortable manner on display on the Lord's massive bed. I was beyond shocked to recognize the woman who had dallied with me just an hour ago!

“You're in luck – my love!” Harry called out to her joyously. “Rather than put you in a harness and encourage you with a crop, I've met a stranger to run his hands all over your body until you squirm and squeal!”

She had a gag in her mouth, but even so, I saw her gasp in excitement and try to roll over so that she could get a better look at me. Her husband grabbed onto one of the ropes wound around her chest and pulled on her until she had no choice but to kneel, despite her bondage.

“I'm going to ungag you, and then I'm going to sit back and watch as this man thoroughly has his way with you. When and only when I feel you've been punished enough, will I consider untying you.”

I was seriously shocked by this conversation! What the hell is going on here?!

The gag came out of her mouth, but rather than protest – as I expected – the woman pouted. “But baby, you know how much I love to be tied up! Why would you want to untie me before you've had a chance to use me yourself?”

Her husband laughed wryly. “See? This is what I mean! You want to be punished, but you never do anything naughty enough to deserve it!”

“So... I should fuck a stranger? Will that earn me a punishment?” She asked with a devious grin.

“Well, I suppose that depends on how naughty you are while you do it,” Harry answered with a shrug. He stroked her cheek until he shoved his fingers in her mouth. “You should use that talented mouth of yours on him until he makes your cheeks puff out like a squirrel. And then you should let him bury your face into the bed while he roughs up your arse!” He emphasized this with a sharp smack to her left “cheek.”

“Oh my Gods!” I roared in astonishment. “Are you serious?!”

The Lord and his wife were staring at each other with a look that seemed to set the whole room on fire, but then they turned to cast that smoldering look in my direction. Harry leered at me, making me feel strangely hot even as I shifted uncomfortably.

“I need you to fuck my wife in every way imaginable,” he told me with a grin. “I need her to end up so covered in your spunk that she could be considered deserving of punishment for months to come.”

“But! But!” I protested in shock. _No wonder_ my father called him the worst sort of scoundrel imaginable!

“Stop wasting time and shove it in my mouth already!” The wife cried out, still being held up by her husband – who looked strong enough that her fairly average weight didn't bother him in the slightest. “Show me what a _real_ man is like! Fuck me so hard that I bleed!”

I honestly didn't know what to do! It seemed like I was inextricably caught up in this bizarre foreplay. I mentally debated walking away, but two things stopped me. One: I had already had sex with this woman, and Two: I was seriously hard and ready to go – inexplicably turned on by this strange and unexpected turn of events.

“You heard her,” Harry stated – still grinning. He let his wife fall back onto the bed, helpless to stop herself, and then stepped over to a chair next to the bed and got comfortable. He crossed his arms over his chest and dared me with his eyes to do it already.

I looked to the ceiling for guidance as she continued to spout shockingly graphic suggestions.

“Well..... if you insist...” I finally responded. I couldn't quite make myself get naked in front of this man I had never met before, and so I simply freed my shaft and got into position behind the dirty mouthed wife. She made me blush with her encouragement, so I looked over at her husband. I was just about ready to push myself into her tight arse, but her words distracted me. “I'd feel better if you put that gag back in her mouth. Or maybe shoved yourself inside it so she can't speak.”

“Ha!” He huffed triumphantly. “I can do that!”

Between the two of us, we most certainly earned her enough punishment to last for years!

 

*****

 

So after a good three days in which I had far more sex than I thought possible, I had to crawl out of bed and get something to eat before I starved! Well... so maybe that's being a tad dramatic, but it seriously felt like I hadn't eaten near enough to refuel the vast amount of energy I'd spent. Harry and his wife Ginny had a voracious appetite when it came to sex. The kinkier, the better!

Ginny hummed as she thoroughly annoyed the cook by insisting on making her own breakfast. It was a simple plate of fried eggs and bacon, but clearly the cook resented having her kitchen invaded by the Lady of the house.

“Oh, go back to bed and do what you're good at!” The cook growled at Ginny, shocking me that a mere servant dared to speak to her mistress that way.

Ginny smirked at the cook. “Hush you, or I'll tie you up and do what I'm  _really_ good at!”

The cook blushed and looked away. “Not now... I have far too much to do at the moment...”

The two of them got close enough to kiss, but before they could, the bacon and eggs spit hot grease at them. The cook clucked in dismay, and then made sure to dish everyone up before the grease could somehow start the kitchen on fire.

I stared at them curiously as I ate my food, dying to know if they'd ever actually had sex, or if they were just playing it up for me. After breakfast, I went to the barn so that I could wash up and get ready to go. If I dared to use the lush bathhouse, I'm almost certain that Ginny or Harry would find me and delay my departure for another couple of days.

Don't get me wrong, I was having enough fun that it would be nice to stay a few more days, but if I stayed too long, I'm almost certain that my father would catch wind of my stay here, and then I'd be at risk of being disinherited. Before I knew that there was bad history between my father and Lord Harry, I was fine, but my father would expect me to leave and forever after avoid this place now that I knew that the Lord of Ashcroft was definitely a scoundrel of the worst sort.

My ingrained sense of duty fought with the sheer pleasure I'd had while here. If I thought I could get away with it, I'd come spend  _every_ summer here! 

I didn't notice it, but not too long after I'd stripped to wash up from a trough of clean water in the stables, Ginny arrived and silently gestured an order for everyone to leave us alone. The servants here well knew that their Lord and Lady were perverted, and when they weren't in the mood to watch the perversion, they gave the couple a wide berth. So it was that I found myself naked and alone with Ginny.

“By the Gods! Again?!” I asked incredulously when I saw her gazing at my body lustily.

“Mmmhmm...” she purred, her hands now roaming my body without any shame whatsoever. 

“But we literally fucked for an hour before getting up for breakfast!” I protested in amusement. “Surely I'll need a bit more time to recover!”

“Mmm...” she hummed in thought. “Perhaps you are right.” She stroked my body in a way that powerfully tempted me to prove myself wrong. As she did this, I was distracted enough that I didn't noticed her grab a bit of rope until she started binding my hands together.

“Wait, what are you doing?” I wondered apprehensively. 

“Shh...” she whispered softly, putting a finger to my lips for barely a second before resuming her task.

After tying my hands together in a way that was surprisingly secure – and yet didn't feel like my hands were being harmed from lack of circulation – she tucked my hands behind my head. I wiggled my fingers experimentally as I wondered why I let her do that. I should have pulled away from her and told her no!

But my mind had been too busy wondering what she planned to do next, sigh...

“My husband was looking for this, not realizing that I'd hid it out here to surprise him with...” Ginny informed me, holding up a strange leather harness. It really didn't look it would fit a horse, but I couldn't imagine what else it would be used for. “It's adjustable, so it should fit...”

I watched in surprise as Ginny opened all the buckles and then put the harness on me. I couldn't help but smirk in amusement. “This doesn't provide any covering at all...”

“It's not supposed to,” she assured me with a grin, kissing me briefly before finishing her task. “Lean over that bale please.”

“Uh...” I murmured in hesitation, not liking the thought of my face being scratched by the straw. Ginny didn't wait for me to comply though. She simply grabbed me and forced me to bend over the two bales that were stacked up – a good three feet off the ground. This meant that I wasn't bent too awkwardly, but also wasn't all that comfortable either.

“Good,” Ginny praised. She took a moment to grab something, and then started caressing my buttocks.

“What are you doing?” I asked her, wondering how she had managed to make it so that my hands stayed tucked behind my head so firmly. She didn't answer, and then I felt something pushing against my anus. “Wait, whoa, what are you doing?”

“Shh...” she hushed me. “Don't resist and this won't hurt at all.”

“Wait!” I cried out a bit panicked. But she didn't wait. Using some sort of lubrication that felt cold, she worked something into me that I couldn't quite see as I turned my head and tried to look. But from what I could see, it looked like some sort of tail!

I felt her work the smoothly polished wooden handle – as far as I could tell – into my anus until it was buried deep. To my horror and shame, it felt amazingly good! I moaned in pleasure even as I wondered what I could say to make her stop and remove that.

“There, now you'll grow accustomed to that for a bit,” she informed me with a smile. A moment later, she helped me stand back up.

“Why did you do that?” I wondered, torn between wiggling my gluteus muscles in an attempt to push it out and staying perfectly still so that it would stop feeling weird.

She laughed softly and shook her head. “You'll thank me later!”

After that, she fastened a leash to the part of the harness that formed a collar at my neck, and tugged until I had no choice but to follow her as she walked around. My arse felt so weird and yet so good at the same time! When I didn't follow her fast enough, she took hold of a riding crop and tapped my arse with it.

“Ah!” I gasped in shock.

“Prance, pretty boy!” She commanded imperiously.

“I didn't agree to any of this!” I protested.

She responded by tapping my arse with the crop again. “I said prance!”

With my hands tied like this, I have no idea how I'd be able to stop her. And simply refusing to walk around didn't seem like a good idea because she would keep on whipping me. With a sigh of frustration, I decided to just do as I was told.

Prancing around the stables felt strangely erotic! I both liked and hated the thing in my arse. On the one hand, it was definitely making me horny, but on the other, it hurt just a little. Even worse than that, I'd swear that my horse was watching this scene and laughing at me!

My embarrassment increased about a hundredfold when Harry joined us and leered at me with a huge grin. “Looks like things are going quite interestingly in here!”

“Oh Gods! I think I'm going to make a nasty mess!” I announced – feeling both embarrassed _and_ panicked at this point. If I could, I'd crawl in a hole and die! 

Ginny quickly led me to a clean stall filled with straw, and then removed the tail. After she did, I could see that it really was some sort of smooth wood – shaped a bit like a penis! – with hair (probably horse hair) dangling from it. She closed the stall door to give me a bit of privacy, which made me wonder exactly how she planned this to work with my hands  _still_ behind my head.

When I was finished, I stood back up and looked warily over to where Ginny and Harry were staring at each other. Once again, their look was almost enough to set the entire place on fire. A large part of me wanted to sneak away before they remembered that I existed, but then I'd have the dilemma of how do I escape my bondage and put clothes on?

With a smirk, Ginny helped me out of the stall and led me back over to that short stack of straw bales. Once again, she didn't give me a choice but simply bent me over them. This time, I didn't resist because I really thought that she was going to let me rest as she unfastened the harness and the rope around my wrists. Little did I know...

Harry came up behind me and massaged my buttocks as Ginny got comfortable in front of me – reclining on another short stack of bales – and forcefully shoved my face into her womanhood.

“Wait!” I cried out again before I was muffled by Ginny.

“Lick me so good that I damn near pass out from the pleasure!” She commanded.

I could feel Harry putting more of that cold, oily lubrication on my anus. Without looking, I just  _knew_ what he planned to do next. I took a very deep breath and held it for a moment before relaxing.

“Fine,” I murmured into Ginny's mound before doing as she told me to. I can't say that this would have been my first choice, but I also can't say that I was opposed to the idea either. To tell the truth, if they had just explained all of this to me and given me a few minutes to get used to the idea, I would have probably agreed to try it. Maybe.

With another deep breath, I tried my best to concentrate on Ginny as I felt Harry push into me. His shaft was bigger than mine, so I was prepared for it to hurt quite a bit. To my surprise, he didn't feel too much bigger than the thing that had so recently been inside me. Apparently Ginny had been right when she said that I'd thank her later!

Harry clearly had fun as he had his way with me, but what shocked me the most were the copious moans of pleasure coming from my own mouth. I was having a hard time focusing on Ginny because this felt so good! Thankfully, Ginny was using her fingers to help me get her off.

Gods... Oh Gods... Oh my fucking Gods! This felt so damn incredible! My whole body was shaking from the pleasure. Eons passed in this mind blowing bliss before first Ginny squirted her orgasm into my mouth. This then seemed to trigger my own climax because even as I tried to drink it all up, I felt like the whole world was spinning. I think I even squealed a bit!

Harry grunted from definite enjoyment, his movements getting faster and faster until I could feel a pulsing that filled me up. We all seemed to pant heavily for a few minutes. Suddenly, Harry chuckled.

“I say we give him a few minutes to rest, and then we string him up and start on the next part of his training,” Harry suggested.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea!” Ginny agreed, kissing him.

I was still far too gone to fully comprehend this. What training? What do they mean string me up? I couldn't understand them at the moment.

By the end of that long and exhausting day, I knew  _exactly_ what they were talking about, and if I hadn't found my own personal heaven at least a half dozen times that day, I think I'd have felt quite abused. As it was, it was a good month before I thought to crawl out of their bed again and try to leave...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any particular kinks you'd like to see make it into a story - either this one or another one - please let me know :-)


End file.
